hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Mantis Tribe
The lands of Hallownest are filled by several groups of strange sentient creatures. They occupy various territories around the vast kingdom and developed their own societies and cultures aside from the Pale King's rule. Table of Contents Bees • Flukes • Fools • Fungal Tribe • Mantis Tribe • Mosskin Tribe • Moth Tribe • The Nest • Snail Shamans • Soul Sanctum's Scholars • The Grimm Troupe • Godseekers The Mantis Village The Mantis Tribe is a tribe of proud and ferocious bugs whose traditions date back to ancient times before the kingdom of Hallownest was founded.Mantis Warrior Hunter's Journal entry: "Member of a proud tribe, fiercely protective of its territory."Wanderer's Journal, p. 60. These naturally-born fighters built the Mantis Village deep within the Fungal Wastes.Cloth: "A long necked critter warned me of a tribe deeper down. Warrior sorts, so she says and I'm itching for some serious combat." Led by the Mantis Lords,Mantis Lords Hunter's Journal entry: "Leaders of the Mantis tribe and its finest warriors." they defend their territories from intruders with their lives.Mantis Village lore tablet: "Wanderers seeking death, welcome. May you find swift end upon our claws." Their flying youths are compelled to prove their strength before becoming warriors.Mantis Youth Dream Nail dialogue: "...Must kill...Prove strength to the tribe..." However, they all come to respect any who would defeat their leaders in honourable combat, and give them the freedom to enter their territory.Mark of Pride description: "Freely given by the Mantis Tribe to those they respect." Being opposed to the Kingdom of Hallownest,Mantis Lords Hunter's Journal entry: "The Mantis tribe and the bugs of old Hallownest had no love for each other." the Mantises concluded a truce with them to retain sovereignty in their domain.Mantis Village lore tablet: "The truce remains. Our vigil holds. The beasts are kept at bay."''Wanderer's Journal, p. 61. In exchange, they agreed to keep the beasts of Deepnest at bay, of which their village is at the border of. At some point, Elder Hu believed the Infection spread to their village and tried to purify it.Elder Hu: ''"Have you come to tame this savage, ruined land? Many have come to purify this place, but all who dwell here are eventually consumed. Yes, even the wild bugs lurking below us. They were once proud like you, but now they are only monsters." "If there was madness in that village, it was I who brought it. They were right to cast me out. When I attacked, they were right to... ... To kill... me...?" He was killed by the Mantises after attacking them, not realizing his own madness driven by the Infection. The Mantis Traitors Unlike most other species in Hallownest, the Mantises are able to resist the Infection.Quirrel: "The sickness in the air that clouds the mind of lesser beasts... they resist it." Their defiance towards it, however, forces them to outcast any who would be affected by it. The Traitor Lord chose to embrace the Infection and opposed his three sisters.Traitor Lord Hunter's Journal entry: "Deposed Lord of the Mantis tribe. Embraced the infection and turned against his sisters." He was forced to exile along with other youth and warrior followers.Mantis Traitor Hunter's Journal entry: "Once a member of the Mantis tribe, now cast out and driven mad by infection." The traitors set tents in the lower part of the Queen's Gardens,Cloth: "Then, you too come to test yourself against that traitorous tribe? A deadly bunch they are that roost within these glades." but the Infection which gave them new strength also drove them mad. They placed marks throughout the abandoned gardens while claiming them as their territory.Mantis Traitor Dream Nail dialogue: "Our lands now..." They tried to drive out the White Lady of her sanctuary but failed to do so because of the great knight Dryya protecting her.White Lady: "Dear Ogrim, I'm sure you saw Dryya on the way in? She's stood guard over me for so long." Nonetheless, they continue surviving in the overgrown gardens, fiercely attacking any intruders on their path. Some of them also became fighters at the Colosseum of Fools. }} Category:Lore